


Fever

by scrapbullet



Category: Inception (2010), RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Drabble!War, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're drunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

"You're drunk."

Johnny hiccups. "No. No, my good sir, I most certainly am _not._ Honestly." Swaying and stinking of Russian vodka he leans against Yusuf, nuzzling his face affectionately into the crook of his neck. "I swear it on my step-father's very grave!"

"Well, that's alright then." Eames says into a copy of The Times.

"Hey, hey! One must make merry, or life is very, very miserable indeed. You wouldn't want me to be miserable, would you lads?" He plants an enthusiastic kiss to Yusuf's lips. "Would you?"

Silence.

“Ah, you wound me so.” And, hand to heart, he swoons.


End file.
